Crack Ebolin
|status = Deceased (Anti-Dater Story) |disorders = Mentally retarded on mondays |nationality = Canadian |species = Human |gender = |location = Quebec, Canada |height = 137cm |weight = 31kg |hair_color = Red |eye_color = Gray |died = November 6 2017 (Anti-Dater Story) |title1 = Crack Dude }} Crack Shafiq Ebolin of the Legendary Retardios III, commonly known as "Crack Ebolin" or "Crack Dude", is the protagonist of the Crack Dude series and a minor character who appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Crack Dude was born with a mental illness that made him retarded everyday. He was like this all of his life, until when he turned 18, the mental illness has partially cured so that Crack Dude only became retarded on Mondays. Anti-Dater Story At the very beginning of the first scene, where people were registering to become a participant for the war in the Dater Planet, the first person who has registered is Crack Ebolin himself. He has successfully registered, and thanked the person who is waiting for registration for making him succeed, using one of his quotes. In the 6th part of the Anti-Dater Story, when there was a scene featuring a lot of other characters, fighting daters, Crack Ebolin randomly appeared and was like "IMA FIRE MA WAILGANZ!!!" and started shooting daters crazily. In the 11th part of the Anti-Dater Story, he was trapped along with thousands and thousands of anti-daters in the Peaceful Girl Village. He was so crazily impatient that he has blown up to death. However, he has resurrected. The Yowinghoh Minions were searching for any flesh underground. Crack Ebolin made an insulting joke to the Yowinghoh minions. He was kidding, but the Yowinghoh minions killed him, anyways, making him die in the Anti-Dater Story for a second time. Description Appearance On Mondays He looks like a midget. He has red hair, ghost-gray eyes and fake facial hair. He wears purple overalls, underwear and pink crocs. He also has big thumbs, and a price tag on his fake mustache. On Every Other Day He looks like an absolutely normal person. He has red hair, brown eyes and no fake facial hair. He usually wears a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and brown shoes. His thumbs are actually normally sized instead of being gigantic. Personality On Mondays Ebolin is retarded on Mondays, because of a mental disorder. On Mondays, his retardness is uncontrollable, making him act like a crazy and stupid person with lack of control. On Mondays, he is only able to speak semi-gibberish English with poor vocabulary and intelligence. On Every Other Day Formerly Formerly, on every other day, his personality is exactly the same as his personality on Mondays. Right Now Ebolin acts like a completely normal human being. In these days, he would be able to control his retardness. He can also speak 10 different languages, and would actually act a bit intelligently. Pets This is a list of pets that Crack Ebolin owns. * Tyga: A female lion. * Pwink: A blue bird that has a body of a spring. * Boq Boq: A loud chicken. * Birb: Another bird but it is normal. Quotes * "Uh, hey. My naaaame iiisss crack dude! Hoooowww was your day? Was it good or was it gay? Say, come on, say, why won't you say, dude, say! ... Because, I would like to tell you that I have f***ed your mom last night. I was like "uh uh uh uh uh" and she was like "oh baby, oh baby, harder, faster, stronger!" * "And all they care about is... MONEY!" * "Ino hooooooiiiiiiiiiiii edddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" * "Hey, you're a good guy, you're not a lose-lose." * "Semens!" * "I fidget spin-spin!" * "Wawi, ana rawi!" * "Water, fire, ice, lava, rock. Ppppsssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" * "He died. He, he, he, he..." * "Say, come on, say, sa, s, s, s..." * "IMA FIRE MA WAILGANZ" * "Foffo, Roffo(?)(!)" * "Suck-suck, d***-d***" * "Hey. Go cut yourself in the air duct. It's very healthy." * "P-P-P-P-P-PIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA??? I-I-I-I LIKE ITTT!!!! LIKE IT!! LIKE IT!!!" * "I ran too much. TOO MUCH. cough cough, cough cough" * "S U C C" * "I mirror break-break!" * "You haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo d*ck." * "You haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo testis, testis." * "Anna? My dream girlfriend? Mooooooooo" * "That word not good." * "Psh psh!" * "The nervous system, in your body??? Pssshhh!" * "I'll give you one buck." * "His tail is masous (cut)." * "I need something new." * "I need some mosey (music)." * "You'll never be able to touch the pepperoni of a pizza." * "You is off a pill." * "Dufflebag?" * "You karakouz is-is? (sometimes, it's "You are a karakouz?" CLAP CLAP, CLAP CLAP" Trivia * He works at MacDolan's and gets paid one cent a day. * It is currently unknown who "edddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" is, in Ebolin's old intro. * He has a step-brother, who he thought was a cockroach named Roffo and a cousin named Semens. ** He also has 56 other unnamed cousins. * One of his quotes was exclusive to the Anti-Dater Story, and it was based off of the "IMA FIRE MA LASER" meme. * He has invented a new sentence structure. He would remove the article, always start with "I", add a noun after it and then finally, he would add the same verb twice. For example, if the normal phrase is "I break the mirror.", he would say "I mirror break-break.". After he said something similar, he would actually do the action but in a stupid way. ** However, this only occurs on Mondays. * He doesn't have a low-pitched voice. * Sometimes, when he is talking, he moves his hand so that he looks like he's trying to grab something, then push the arm back at him. It is possible that he can do it multiple times in one phrase. * He calls the following phrase "Say, come on, say, sa, s, s, s..." the "S-S-S". * He was the only anti-dater in the Anti-Dater Story that was seen dead. ** However, there were anti-daters who were dead, but not seen dying in the story, who were Ermurito and Kevin "Wheelman" Tezzis. * He sometimes thinks his best female friend is a bag of flaming hot Cheetos chips. He also thinks that his brother is a cockroach. * On Monday, at 12:00 AM, he starts to beep like a car, until 4:00 AM. * On Monday, at 11:59 PM, Ebolin instantly wakes up, and does an action, under 1 minute. The steps for this action are: ** 1: He instantly wakes up. ** 2: He tries to grab something multiple times. He does it faster when a few seconds pass. ** 3: He screams for unknown reasons. ** 4: He instantly falls asleep, then laughs like this "heh heh" 4 times. ** 5: Once it is Tuesday midnight, he becomes a normal person. * Despite the fact that he is immortal (or at least that is what he claims himself as), he deceased in the Anti-Dater Story. * His brother is Roffo Ebolin, who is way mature than him. * His cousin is Semens Sender, who is way smarter than him. * Crack Ebolin has an account in FANDOM. However, it is a fake account. ** However, this is his real account under the name BateyMatey83755. * He sometimes calls his brother "a cockroach" and his cousin "a nerd". ** He also sometimes calls the group "retard, nerd, cockroach" as in Crack Ebolin himself, Semens Sender and Roffo Ebolin respectively. * Semens once called Crack Ebolin "a preposterously insignificant narcissist and a grotesque mattress-soiling object of execration". * Crack Ebolin is a downloadable character in Extreme Wars. * His first name is heavily based off of the drug called "crack". Gallery 21d672.jpg|A meme of Crack Ebolin. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Memes